The present invention relates to a radio pager and, more particularly, to a radio pager having an electronic memorandum function.
There has been extensively used a radio pager of the type having a switch which may be operated by the user of the pager to stop an alert in the event of reception of a call. To provide this type of pager with an electronic memorandum function or similar extra function, a keyboard for the memorandum and a display for displaying memorandum data are respectively mounted on a pager body and a lid constituting the pager. The pager body and lid are openably connected together by a hinge. The problem with a pager of the type described is that, when an alert is produced to alert the user to an incoming call, the user has to press an alert stop switch, open the lid, and then read a received message appearing on the display.